coenbrothersfandomcom-20200213-history
Coen Brothers Wiki:What Coen Brothers Wiki is not
This page, much like Wikipedia: What Wikipedia is not and Wikia: What Wikia is not, attempts to define what is and is not proper use of this wiki. Hopefully, this will serve to help new users understand what we are trying to do here. What Coen Brothers Wiki is not Coen Brothers Wiki is not Wikipedia Some of our rules, policies and article standards differ greatly from those of Wikipedia; please see Category:Policy and the Manual of Style for more details. Coen Brothers Wiki is not the official site The information here is not official or definitive. Articles may be incomplete, inaccurate, or not up to date with the current state of the subject matter. This means that the casual browser should not accept our articles as the final word. Though we will strive, as much as possible, to be the most accurate and complete online source for Coen Brothers information, we will not be as authoritative as the original sources. Coen Brothers Wiki is not an analysis or all-inclusive trivia site We provide the facts. This is not the place to work out the foibles of the characters, or analyze the plots in concordance with the Hero Cycle, or engage in any other form of original research or analysis. Furthermore, we only provide information that is appropriate to the subject matter. Behind the scenes sections in articles should contain useful, pertinent information. Coen Brothers Wiki is not a link farm Simply put, the purpose of this wiki is to provide information on the movies of Joel and Ethan Coen, and not to provide links to fan sites, other wikis, or any other site. While linking to Wikipedia for less Coen-specific topics and to the Internet Movie Database for specific film-related information is perfectly acceptable, our articles are not to be a repository for other links, and links placed in our articles are subject to review and/or removal by the administration. Coen Brothers Wiki is not a free host or webpage provider While registered users can create their own user page, this page is not a place for unlimited free storage of files. In other words, your user page should only contain information relevant to your work on this wiki. If you wish to put up a weblog, post your fanfiction, or advertise your business, neither your user page nor any other Coen Brothers Wiki or Wikia page is the proper place to do so. What the Coen Brothers Wiki community is not Coen Brothers Wiki is not a battleground There are numerous opportunities for debate regarding all things Coen, but this wiki is not the place for such arguments. Our goal is to collect and display information, not to offer our takes on the movies, plots, and characters. In addition, when discussing articles with other users, it is important to be civil and respectful. Coen Brothers Wiki is not a general-purpose message board Article talk pages, user talk pages, and forums will attract discussion and conversation: that's what they're there for. However, these discussions should stay focused on issues relevant to the Coen Brothers Wiki, such as "Where did you get that information?" and "Which movie is that image from?" Topics less related to the functioning of the wiki, such as "Which movie is the best?" are best left to other venues. What Coen Brothers Wiki user pages are not Your user page is not your primary contribution to this wiki Your user page and any associated sub pages are meant to give some information about yourself, and to help organize your contributions to the Coen Brothers Wiki. For example, you may wish to include a list of the Coen Brothers movies you own, list some articles you worked on that you're proud of, or mention the articles and projects you intend to work on. You might also want to give personal information like your user name on other sites, your favorite characters, what languages you speak, or a link to your personal page on another site. Your user page should not be thought of as a personal homepage (as mentioned above, the Coen Brothers Wiki is not a free host or webpage provider). In particular, writing a long imaginary biography of your persona in the Coeniverse, or putting up a "collection" of dozens of userboxes or images, is not particularly helpful to the Coen Brothers Wiki. Your user page should help you contribute to writing and editing articles for this project—it is not a substitute for improving the articles on this wiki.